Ty
Ty is the leader of a mysterious nation that lies near the exact center of the Earth in relation to the 4 continents. The first of the magical entities known as the Twelve, and embodying the sign of the rat, he possesses great magical control over water. This alongside his unpredictable nature has led him to be known by some as Flowing Water. A powerful foe when roused, Ty is an enigma whom even his friends sometimes have trouble understanding. One such friend noted that Ty was the kind of person that was capable of either great good or great evil. Marked as a complex individual, he is an appreciated ally when he joins a cause, but a feared enemy when on the other side. Appearance Ty has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. His attire tends to lean towards dark colors, and black or some lighter shade of it can be seen at least partially in nearly all of his wardrobe. Typically he wears a loose black t-shirt, as well as a pair of khaki cargo pants. For footwear, he typically wears regular black shoes. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality Ty is an intelligent, introverted being who can come off as either distant and detached, or warm and welcoming; at times he has problems balancing these two disparate sides of his nature. He has charisma and can draw people to him. Though alternately focused and indifferent, he is not hard to know. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. With his strongest trait being that of curiousity, along with being liberal and independent-minded, he is never truly satisfied if he isn't free to do as he wishes. His talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. However, he does have a habit of not always being the most reliable of people, though it is clear that he possesses a humanitarian attitude, and is not as unreliable when such things fit his beliefs and interests. A key trait of Ty's lies in the fact that he manages to be both magnanimous, and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused he can be intolerant of things in the beginning and highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. He is also noted for practicality and not being above manipulation, though it is clear he generally only manipulates those he feels deserve it; never those less fortunate, or those who have shown compassion. Ty's is also shown to possess a highly scheming mind; as well as more than capable of deception. Also being an obstinate individual, creates a person that is intelligent, magnanimous, charismatic, charming, authoritative, confident, eloquent and artistic, but can also be tyrannical, bombastic, deceitful, imperious, and ruthless. Equipment Throwing Knives: Verus uses these when loud gunfire is not an option; he typically carries between 5 and 15 of these on his person. Abilities Combat Prowess: Ty has shown to favor self-defensive fighting. He repeatedly shows great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. He can easily formulate strategies to counter attacks and defenses. In combat, Verus has been shown to be a superb swordsman; he often attacks rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of after-images behind him. He has demonstrated to be quite proficient at hand to hand combat, using a style of kung fu known as drunken boxing. This is an extremely unpredictable style that he puts to good use. Rarely using punches, he prefers to keep his opponent off-balance so that eventually they'll knock themselves down. As a master of this style he easily manages to do so for most foes, and it his prefered form of combat. Upon their invention, Verus also trained himself in the use of guns; prefering sniper rifle, hand guns, assault rifles, and designated marksman weaponry. Master of Stealth: Ty has shown that he is readily an expert in the areas of stealth and assassination; being able to infiltrate, lockpick, thieve, and easily remain undetected. An expert in this field, Ty has been known to surprise many of the Twelve at his mobility through his ability to appear and disappear without them even noticing. Master of Manipulation and Negotiation: Ty has been shown to be able to easily manipulate people into giving him the preferred outcome of events; as well as being shown as a mediator in events within debates and arguements. Normally speaking, he is unbiased during such events and has been shown to be able to end such things through words instead of actions. His perception and curiosity are extraordinary, and he is able to easily guess a persons mood and guilt when he wishes. Magic Magic Mastery: Through not only his connection as a member of the Twelve but also through sheer talent, Ty is an extremely skilled user of magic; fully capable of elemental and summoning magic, he has shown to be able to cast many spells nearly instantaneously. He is also well versed in a technique he developed through the element of fire; healing. With an otherworldly flame, he can use this magic to heal many types of internal injuries; as well as being able to clean and seal external injuries through use of water and fire. Ty has stated that he developed the techniques through inspiration from the ancient healing technique of fire cupping. With this technique Ty is capable of healing many wounds, and because he is using a soft flame instead of something so distinct as other healing techniques, he conserves a much larger amount of energy for other uses. As a member of the Twelve, Ty represents the Rat; the first of the Zodiac which bears the fixed sign of water. This grants Ty full reign over water and he wields control over it few others in history have ever managed. Trivia *Coincidentally, Ty can translate to the word 'ruler'. *Ty's theme is Awake and Alive by Skillet. *Ty's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Ty wishes for life to not be as complicated as it is in reality, even though that is an impossible dream. *Ty's favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa; with his least favorite food being seafood. *Ty's favorite word is "retribution" (応報, Ouhou)